the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
Timeline (John's World)
Timeline 1971: American president Richard Nixon is assassinated in Cleveland, Ohio, leaving Spirow Agnew to assume the presidency. 1972: Congresswoman Marylyn Hollister (R-South Carolina) is elected president. 1973: The second space race begins. Israel is conquered by Egypt in the Yom Kippur war. 1974: The Soviet Union is expelled from the Security Council. South Africa is admitted in its place. 1975: The Minneapolis nuclear power plant is constructed. 1976: President Hollister is re-elected. 1977: The Warsaw Pact countries merge into the Soviet Union and annex West Germany, sparking a war with NATO. 1978: Cambodia and Laos join the Soviet Union, opening yet another theatre to the war in Indochina. 1979: Nuclear missiles are used for the first time as the desperate Soviet Union launches 18 nuclear ICBMs at East Asia to halt the NATO advances in Mongolia and Indochina. 1980: Governor Richard Bosworth (D-Massachusetts) is elected president. 1981: The World War 3 ends with the collapse of the Soviet Union and over 600,000,000 casualties. 1983: After the tragic devastation of the war, the United Nations agrees to destroy all nuclear weapons. 1983: NATO dissolves. 1984: Governor Sam Williams (R-Florida) is elected president. 1985: The British Commonwealth dissolves as the United States annexes Canada and advances into the Carribean. 1987: The War for the Americas officially ends with the United States now encompasing the whole continent. 1988: President Williams is re-elected. United Nations peacekeepers begin decontamination efforts in the fallout-ridden areas of East Asia and Africa. 1989: The Free-America party starts with the goal of disbanding the United States. 1991: The Second Civil war begins between the United States of America and the Free-America party. 1992: The Second Civil war ends with the Resolution of Tiujauna, restoring the United States to its borders before the War for the Americas and restoring the American country's independance. 1992: Senator Dottie Tremane (D-Wisconsin) is elected president. 1993: President Tremane is killed in the Twin-Cities nuclear incident. Vice-President Leonard Delgado becomes president. Tennessee, Kentucky, Illinois, Iowa, Minnesota, Missouri, Arkansas, Mississippi, and Louisiana are placed under a state of emergency as Nuclear fallout from the disaster contaminates the Mississippi river. 1995: Martial Law is declared by president Delgado as the mid-west becomes uninhabitable. UN forces officially begin working in the United States. 1996: The presidential election is postponed due to military control of the United States. 1997: A United Nations task force is assembled to invade the United States after the American Congress is disbanded by the president. 1998: The UN is victorious over the US and America is divided into three occupation zones by Brazil, South China, and Germany, the three remaining superpowers. 1999: The UN declares that the United States is now habitable after successful decontamination efforts. 2007: The United States' sovereignty is restored as the UN forces leave. 2008: Admiral Hiram Fargo (D-Maryland) is elected as the first president of the USA since 1992. The world's population reaches four-billion. 2010: Gongman volcano erupts in Thailand, halting UN forces from their peacekeeping efforts on the Indochinese peninsula. Former president Marylyn Hollister dies at the age of 104. 2011: The United States is once again recognized as a super power after they repel a Mexican invasion. 2012: Former vice president Henry Newman (R-New York) is elected president. 2013: The USA intervenes in a foreign conflict for the first time since 1997 when American forces arrive in South Africa to aid Boer rebels. 2014: The Hellenic war begins when Yugoslavia invades Greece and takes control of the Aegean sea. Germany and Palestine both intervene on behalf of Greece. Category:United States of America Category:United States Category:USA Category:America Category:John's World